¿Cuál es el limite del amor?
by sombrillita
Summary: Capitulo final, disfrutenlo.
1. Iluminada y eterna

**¿CUÁL ES EL LIMITE DEL AMOR?**

**ILUMINADA Y ETERNA**

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi.

_Cuanto vació hay en esta habitación_

_Tanta pasión colgada en la pared_

Al abrir la puerta todos los recuerdos llenaron su mente al contrario de lo que sucedía en la habitación, miles de flash backs de escenas que protagonizaba con ella en esa cama, los besos, las carisias, los suspiros, los abrazos, la entrega de sus almas, el sentimiento le volvía recorrer la piel como en esos momentos con la ferviente necesidad de tenerla, de recorrerla, de amarla como siempre y nunca lo ha hecho.

_Cuanta dulzura diluyéndose en el tiempo_

_Tantos otoños con tigo y sin ti_

Pero no podía evitar el sentirse culpable, por dejar que el tiempo pasara y no notar que la sonrisa con el que era bienvenido durante todas las noches durante varios años, poco a poco perdía su luz hasta quedar borrada.

_Millones de hojas cayendo en tu cuerpo_

_Otoños de llanto goteando tu piel_

Y se odiaba por no haberlo notado que se habían cambiado por unos ojos tristes ojerosos del desvelo por el llanto en su ausencia y por su ausencia, por no darse cuanta, hasta que fue tarde.

_Iluminada y eterna enfurecida y tranquila_

_Sobre una alfombra de hielo ibas volando dormida_

_Un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida _

_con una lagrima tuya y una lagrima mía_

Recordaba el momento en que ella no pudo más, donde tanto amor no fue lo suficiente, cuando ella, el amor de toda su vida, de todas sus vidas le expresaba su sufrir por solo estar con él algunas noches, pero el no podía decirle que también le hacia daño y que no sabía como evitarlo, y que solo la podía disfrutar dormida.

-Darien ya no puedo más.-le decía la mujer con la mirada llena de dolor y tristeza, tomando con más fuerza su maleta, tratando de evitar abrazarlo yendo contra sus propios deseos.

-No, no puedes irte Serena, por favor- la tomo en sus brazos abrazándola sin ser correspondido por culpa de esa maldita maleta.- Por favor no, yo te necesito.

-Me has demostrado todo lo contrario en este tiempo y ya me canse, no lo soportó más.- y lo alejo de ella.

- Sabes que te amo, haré que esto cambie, pero no te vallas, no me dejes-y no pudo retener más las lágrimas, lleno de impotencia al no ver que ella cambiaria de opinión, porque ya no era más esa niña que aventaba su examen de muy baja calificación ni los zapatos de alegría para caer en su cabeza, era una mujer de ya 25 años con un carácter decidido, fuerte y valiente para enfrentar la vida.

-Lo siento Darien, me cambiaste por tu trabajo, por tus reuniones, por tus pacientes y creí que en algún momento cambiaría pero ya son dos años, dos años en los que me has dejado sola, viviendo con un fantasma, con recuerdos, sin ti.- y también no podía evitar el llorar que después de muchos años que no lo hacia, ahora parecía una costumbre solitaria entre sus sabanas y ya no quería eso.

-Serena, yo te necesito.

-No, eso no es verdad- y abrió la puerta sin mirarlo para irse con todo el dolor y el amor que sentía por él.

_Iluminada y eterna enfurecida y tranquila_

_Sobre una alfombra de hielo ibas volando dormida_

_Con una estrella fugaz te confundí la otra noche_

_Y te pedí tres deseos mientras duraba tu luz_

_Déjame llorar_

Y él ya no podía vivir a un mes, todo lo que le impedía estar con ella lo odiaba, como lo hacia así mismo, sabía que la amaba demasiado, pero se preguntaba ¿cuánto era demasiado, ¿cual era el limite para el amor y para sufrir por amor?. Intentaba buscar consuelo con la Luna, pidiéndole que regresara a su lado, ser felices y tener a esa hermosa hija que ambos deseaban.

_Cuantas caricias, perdidas en mi diván _

_Cuanto reclamo a Dios mismo, _

_Que ya no estas,_

_Hago canciones de amor en tu memoria_

_Y en todas voy conociendo a la misma historia_

Imaginando que los rayos de luz era una caricia de ella hacia él desde el fondo de su corazón, porque sabia que ella también sufría y que deseaba estar con él , no dudaba de su amor, pero no fue suficiente para ser feliz con él.

Que los momentos vividos en su adolescencia eran ya nada, que el tiempo fue un juez tirano, implacable. Al encontrar en su buró una bata de tela fina al aspirar su olor se llenó todo de ella; por que sin ella no era nada, no había luz, no había sonrisa, no había suspiros, no había miradas de complicidad, no había día ni noche, no había aire que respirar, no había nada, más que recuerdos en su memoria de lo que antes fue y ahora no.

_Millones de hojas cayendo en tu cuerpo_

_Otoños de llanto goteando tu piel_

_Iluminada y eterna enfurecida y tranquila_

_Sobre una alfombra de hielo ibas volando dormida_

_Un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida _

_con una lagrima tuya y una lagrima mía_

_Iluminada y eterna enfurecida y tranquila_

_Sobre una alfombra de hielo ibas volando dormida_

_Con una estrella fugaz te confundí la otra noche_

_Y te pedí tres deseos mientras duraba tu luz_

_Déjame llorar._

NOTA:

OK. Se que la canción es de sufrir por una persona muerta, pero yo no podría hacer sufrir tanto a mi Darien, así que mejor lo deje así, bueno si que sufre mucho, pero haber que sufre, que diga que pasa después, porque aun no me decido que canción utilizar, es que me gustan tantas, espero que puedan darme algunas sugerencias.

Ah! Pueden que me lleguen a reclamar, porque tal vez piensen que esa no es la letra correcta de la canción en algunos fragmentos; pero es que hay dos diferentes, bueno no mucho, pero esta me gusto y así me quedo mejor, eso quiero creer yo je, je, je.


	2. Volverte amar

**¿CUÁL ES EL LIMITE DEL AMOR?**

Volverte amar

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi.

_Voy deprisa, siempre en contra del reloj,_

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin mirar atrás, a su antigua casa, solo quería salir lo más rápido que podía sin darse la oportunidad a si misma de arrepentirse, de no quedarse aunque todo su ser se lo pedía.

Entró al auto sin saludar al que la esperaba, el silencio le era más cómodo o más incomodo ya no lo sabía y todavía seguía sin dejar de llorar.

_Todo lo que viví nunca fue para mi_

_Y aunque duele aceptarme es así,_

Lo intentaba pero no podía, cerraba los ojos y lo veía a él, como una película de esas que son de romance donde ambos eran felices, donde el sonreía y la contagiaba y viceversa, donde la besaba y parecía darle el oxigeno necesario para sobre vivir hasta el próximo,

Pero las escenas malas comenzaban, todo aquello que más le dolía: el estar esperándolo con esa maldita cena que tardaba horas en hacer por lo mala que es para ello, aún así el esfuerzo era en vano, cuando trataba de seducirlo en la cama y solo poder verle la espalda, cuando todo iba mal y lo necesitaba pero estaba sola en su casa sintiéndose como un mueble más.

_Tonterías nos separan a los dos,_

_Una historia si fin se vuelve a repetir ,_

_Y es que se que soy parte de ti_

Al principio sintió que eran tonterías, las niñerías que la caracterizaban y seguía pensándolo porque había aprendido que el amor es sacrificio, y dudaba una vez más, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, su alma le dolía y sentía ya no poder vivir un minuto más con él pero tampoco sin él, no sabía que era peor.

Recordaba lo que sintió hace ya mucho tiempo en su adolescencia, que ya lo había perdido para siempre, que él se había adelantado al hacer asesinado por Galaxi, donde su ser se partía, cuando murió en vida al verlo ser solo una semilla para coleccionar.

_Porque después de tu amor ya no hay nada_

_Y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada._

Y el dolor la volvía a recorrer, teniendo dificultad para respirar al tener su corazón tan oprimido, podía volver a ver sus ojos cuando le dijo que se iba, que lo dejaba; sabía que sufría, que no se imaginaba sin ella y no pudo decirle que ella tampoco se imaginaba sin él, Ya las miradas no reconocían el idioma que habían inventado, solo dolor.

_Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tu me llamas_

_Porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar_

El sonido de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, miró la pantalla y era él Darien Chiva, ni siquiera lo pensó y toco la tecla para recibir la llamada la misma llamada diaria desde hace un mes ...

-Amor por favor regresa, lo solucionaremos, no me dejes Serena, no me dejes mi amor...

Podía sentir la desesperación de sus palabras, de su voz que golpearon su cabeza y en todo su ser como un martillo, pero no pudo, lo intento pero no pudo, no salió ninguna palabra, solo más lagrimas.

_Eres para mi desde que te vi_

_No te dejo de pensar_

Mejor colgó, no podía, lo intentaba y no podía decirle nada¿Cuando iba a pensar que esto pasaría¿quién les hubiera dicho hace ya once años en esta vida que se pertenecían¿quién les diría que después de tantas batallas contra el mal donde ganaban, esta que este entre ellos la perderían y lo pagaban muy caro?

El teléfono volvía a sonar y con él número veía la foto de él, él, él y solamente él que era dueño de sus pensamientos, de su vida, de sus sueños, de sus anhelos, de sus lagrimas de todo en su vida ¿cómo rayos no pensar en él?

_Y es que tengo tanto miedo de volverte amar_

Pero ¿cómo ir en contra de toda misma¿Qué es ese sentimiento que la rehúsa a estar completa? Lo sabía y lo odiaba como a ella por estar así y solo pudo decir – maldito miedo- sin dejar de mirar el teléfono con dudas de contestar.

_Volvería apostar por este amor_

_A perder la razón_

_Eres tu la ilusión que atrapa mi corazón_

¿Cómo no hacer que viren, bajar del auto, llegar de nuevo y acunarse en sus brazos pidiéndole que la ame, pidiéndole que la haga suya de nuevo y volver a amarse como siempre y nunca, que al ser uno mismo la mire con los ojos llenos de deseo, pasión y amor por ella como hace tanto tiempo?

Y Aun no se decidía a contestar...

_Porque después de tu amor ya no hay nada_

_Y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada_

_Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tu me llamas_

_Porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar_

_Eres para mi desde que te vi_

_No te dejo de pensar_

_Y es que tengo tanto miedo de volverte amar_

_Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tu me llamas_

_Porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar_

_Eres para mi desde que te vi_

_No te dejo de pensar_

_Y es que tengo tanto miedo de volverte amar_

NOTA:

¡Hola, se que tarde un poco en continuar, pero estaba muy indecisa de la canción, Si estaba bien así o no, pero una noche sola en la montaña donde trabajo ( si a esa donde me enviaron como maestra donde el Internet esta del nabo) después de unas cuantas horas de despedir a mi amor me sentí tan nostálgica, puse esta canción de Alejandra y me hizo llorar mucho y llego la inspiración; espero que les halla gustado, sino pues a ver que se puede hacer para el próximo que ya tengo clara la idea, pero nuevamente indecisa por una buena canción, así que después de los tomatazos se aceptan sugerencias.

Ahhh! y muchas gracias por sus reviews a Pandora no Rea, lorena,Gaby star17, Sakura Ika y a Giinny Potter W, que sin ellos hubiese tardado un siglo para continuar, gracias por los ánimos, así que espero sus opiniones de este capitulo.

Nos vemos en la próxima, prometo que no será más de dos semanas.


	3. alguna vez has amado a alguien?

**¿CUÁL ES EL LIMITE DEL AMOR?**

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi.

Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a ti amor, que me inspiras y me haces seguir adelante, que en el más solitario momento no puedo llamarlo de tal modo porque estas conmigo, porque mi corazón y el tuyo son uno mismo, gracias por corresponderme estos dos años que hemos disfrutado y por nuestro futuro. TE AMO.

**DID YOU EVER LOVE SOMEBODY?**

**(¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?)**

-Estuviste muy callada todo el camino- se escuchó la voz de un hombre al abrirse la puerta del departamento- Solo quiero que me escuches- cerró la puerta detrás de él para tomar a la mujer que entró primero haciéndola mirarle, con ese mar que él amaba pero que lo mataban y le hacían sufrir lo que ella, por lo que no pudo evitar abrazarla, sin poderle decir nuevamente nada desde que llegó, solo podía consolarla.- Bombón ya no llores por favor, aún no sé lo que pasó con exactitud, jamás pensé en encontrarte así después de tantos años…

Pero ella no podía contenerse lo intentaba y se ahogaba al mismo tiempo, por lo que solo pudo musitar –Seiya…

Did you ever love somebody?

So much that earth moved?

-!Bombón! – exclamó alarmado, sosteniéndola ya sin sentido, lo podía sentir que la vida se le escapaba, y que su niña regordeta, tenaz, llena de vida que esbozaba una sonrisa al verle, esa niña estaba extraviada en el cuerpo de la mujer flacucha, ojerosa y maltrecha que sostenía en sus brazos y que estaba matándose a si misma.

La metió en la cama, para después arroparla y le colocó un tierno beso en la frente donde le decía que no podía vivir sin ella; se sentó en el sillón más cercano y comenzó a llorar en silencio en su lugar con el mismo sentimiento que ella lo hacia cuando estaba despierta, mientras Serena descansaba de hacerlo.

Did you ever love somebody?

Even though it hurt to?

No sabía su motivo, no encontraba el porque era tan infeliz - ¿qué te han hecho bombón?- preguntaba dirigiéndose al cielo para encontrar una respuesta, pero parecía serle negada, sintiéndose impotente, no quería adivinar la respuesta, porque si comenzaba a hacerlo podría matar al causante de sus lagrimas¿qué había hecho Darien¿la engañaría¿la maltrataría¿la abandonó nuevamente, ya no quería pensar en ello más, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? la miraba y parecía ver un fantasma de la heroína del amor y la justicia, de aquella niña, de aquella que …

Did you ever love some body?

Noting else your heart could do?

¿Dónde se puede guardar este sentimiento¿quién puede ayudarme a superar este dolor, esta necesidad de ti, que tiene cada molécula, cada átomo que conforma todo mi ser?. Jamás creí poder considerar a la vida como un infierno, no al infierno como mi futuro cielo. ¿porqué me haces esto si amor es lo que te profeso?- pensaba para si al mirar su foto, tan hermosa, tan jovial, tan inocente, tan ella.

¿porqué esos golpes le molestan al estar pensando en ella¿quién se atreve a distraerlo de tan dulce y atormentante actividad.

- no me molesten más-dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba.- no me molesten, no quiero que me sigan molestando, solo quiero ver a Serena, la necesito a ella a nadie más.

-Darien- y parecía haberle dado un ataque a corazón, se paro rápidamente para abrir la puerta y allí estaba ella.

-Estas hermosa, no dudo en decirle al verla en su puerta, tan radiante como siempre, llevaba su cabello rubio que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, suelto como a él le gustaba, ella sonrió y le dijo...

-Te amo Darien.- y solo esas palabras le fueron suficientes, no necesitaba nada más, que sus almas, sus cuerpos siguieran hablando, por lo que le tomo la barbilla, mirándola a los ojos como esperando la aprobación, pero ella se acerco más siendo quien lo besaba un poco tierno al principio pero él necesitaba más que eso.

-Te necesito- dijo como en suplica embelesado por los dulces besos de su amada, pero al abrir los ojos ya no había nada, ella no estaba, un delirio más, un sueño más, ya no lo soportaba se estaba volviendo loco.- Serena.

Did you ever love somebody?  
Who never knew

-¿Porque no dejas que Amy venga a revisarte bombón?- Entró a la habitación Seiya fresco y sin ningún rastro de su tormenta nocturna. Traía condigo una bandeja en las manos con un plato de frutas, un vaso con jugo y sopa.

-No quiero verlas, ni que me vean así- y se acomodo de tal modo para quedar sentada.

-Entonces me alegro de estar aquí, porque a mí ¿si me quieres ver¿no?.- y se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Si- dijo un tanto sonrojada por su respuesta- ojalá no tuviera que ser en estas circunstancias, pero si no estuvieras yo creo que... – y el solo verla a los ojos no lo soportaba, le dolía tanto o más que a ella.

Tomó del plato una cucharada de la sopa para dársela y sacarla del tema diciéndole:

-No tendrías que comer, así que abre la boca- le acercó el bocado, que ella acepto y por fin obtuvo esa sonrisa que le regresaba las fuerzas, y esos gratos recuerdos de las múltiples ocasiones en que la había admirado; por lo que Serena fue gratamente correspondida.

-Gracias y discúlpame de nuevo, tu vienes de tan lejos y todos estos días me la he pasado llorando, desde que ...- y dio un gran suspiro intentando parar la nueva tormenta que amenazaba, por lo que Seiya dejo aun lado la comida para abrazarla, recordándole que lo tenía a él y que la apoyaba y transmitirle el sentimiento que le había hecho buscarla.

Did you ever lay your head down  
on the shoulder of a good friend  
And then had to look away somehow,  
had to hide the way you felt for them

-Desde que te vi salir con esa maleta de tu casa – comenzó a decir pero tomándose un momento para besarle la cien – bombón no tienes porque disculparte porque...- y la abrazó más fuerte, como negándose a su verdad con sus sentimientos a flor de piel- porque te amo.

Serena solo lo miró desconcertada, pero aún así un tanto aliviada, porque lo sabía en el fondo de su ser, lo sabía, pero se negaba a creerlo.

Have you ever prayed the day would come,  
you'd hear them say they feel it too  
Did you ever love someone? who never knew

-Se que no es el momento, pero tenía que decírtelo, por eso estoy aquí, ya no soportaba callarlo ...

-Pero Seiya yo…- y la interrumpió colocando su dedo índice en la boca, no pensaba parar ahora que había comenzado y menos escuchar lo que ya sabía, por lo que continuó diciendo sin dejar de aferrarse a ella.

-Hace mucho quería que tus oídos lo escucharán de mí, porque tu corazón parecía sordo a los gritos del mío. Yo te amo Serena Tsukino- y la tomó por los hombros, para que lo mirara, porque no se conformaba conque lo escuchará de su boca sino que su corazón y su alma también lo hicieran.- te ame desde el primer momento, cuando con una sola mirada supe que eras todo para mí, sí, así sin la necesidad de que hicieras algo, no niego mi deseo de ser correspondido, pero aún sin serlo, al regresar a mi planeta te seguí y sigo amando, porque este sentimiento solo morirá cuando yo lo haga, no me importa lo que tú decidas o quieras, no puedo, ni quiero dejar de sentir esta primavera en mi corazón al pensarte, esto que me hace solo desear tu felicidad, no importa que no sea a mi lado.

I do and if you did, well you know I'd understand  
I could, I would, more than anybody can

Ella esta asombrada, podía sentir hasta lo más profundo de su ser la sinceridad de sus palabras, la fuerza de ese sentimiento que le golpeaba.

Did you ever love somebody?  
so much that the earth moved  
Did you ever love somebody?  
even though it hurt to  
Did you ever love somebody?  
nothing else your heart could do  
Did you ever love somebody?

Like I love you

NOTA:

Ups! No estaba muerta andaba de parranda, pero el hecho es que ya estoy aquí después de enfermarme, de tener mucho trabajo y estar un muy buen rato en la montaña, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, espero que les agrade saludos a:

Ginny Potter W y a lorena.


	4. ¿porqué es tan cruel el amor?

**¿CUÁL ES EL LIMITE DEL AMOR?**

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi.

**¿PORQUÉ ES TAN CRUEL EL AMOR?**

¿Cómo una persona puede amar tanto¿cómo ese sentimiento nace en un corazón¿y cómo a veces desaparece de la misma forma en la que apareció¿ Pero porque yo no puedo hacerlo¿Porque no puedo perder este tatuaje de tu amor¿Porque no puedo odiarte¿Porque necesito de ti en mi cama para poder conciliar el sueño¿Porque me haces falta como el mismo aire¿Porqué corro hacia tí si me fui con paso lento para ya no volver?

**No se acaba el amor**

**solo con decir adiós,**

**hay que tener presente**

**que el estar ausente**

**no anula el deseo**

**ni compra el olvido,**

**ni nos borra del mapa...**

Las preguntas habían aterrizado en su cabeza desde que él le había confesado su amor, ese amor que no podía corresponder, ese amor que la había ayudado dos veces a superar la ausencia de Darien.

_- Yo te amo Serena Tsukino._

Aún podía escucharlas y sentirlas en lo más profundo de su ser. Comenzaba a sentirse culpable, pero la brisa que daba en su rostro la consolaba porque comprendía que cada corazón es guiado por si mismo, no la mente, ni siquiera la razón podría hacer algo con él.

Ya no podía mentirse, ya no podía negarse así misma, porque él: Darien formaba parte de ella, ya no podía reprimirse más, ya no podía llorar más porque las lágrimas no habían sido capaz de borrar lo que sentía, ni las noches en vela, ni ese deseo inmenso de odiarlo, y mucho menos ese orgullo que un día la invadió.

-_Serena, solo me tomo un segundo para conocerte, un día para amarte y toda la vida no me bastará para olvidarte._

_-Seiya ¿porque me dices esas cosas?_

La noche tenía ya varias horas de haber caído, al igual que todas sus dudas, y que toda ella. Necesitaba seguir hasta llegar a su destino, no podía parar ante las miradas ingenuas de las personas que la veían.

* * *

¿Cuál era el mejor momento para dejar de vivir?¿en que momento se perdió esa esperanza que su amada había regresado al mundo, pero se la había arrebatado a él?, ya no existía nada, el tiempo ya se había detenido, no más segundos, no más vida sin ella, mejor morir a seguir así¿no es lo que él merecía¿qué más podría hacer en este su reino donde ya no había nada para él?

**El que tu no estés**

**no te aparta de mí,**

**entre menos te tengo**

**mas te recuerdo,**

**aunque quiera olvidarte**

**estas en mi mente**

**y me pregunto mil veces...**

Había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida, después de tanto meditarlo, después de tenerla y no tenerla en sus delirios, no podía seguir así, lo sabía, por ello, su tristeza la ocultaba con la lluvia que comenzaba a sentirse en su balcón.

-Serena...- la necesitaba tanto o más como el aire que respira¿el amor se puede acabar así de fácil¿así es el amor¿ quien ama esta destinado al sufrimiento?

**¿Porqué es tan cruel el amor?**

**que no me deja olvidar,**

**que me prohíbe pensar,**

**que me ata y desata,**

**y luego de apoco me mata,**

**me bota, levanta ****y me vuelve a tirar...**

* * *

¿Como podía ser tan tonta para no entenderlo¿Porqué tuvo que ser él quien le viniera a recordar lo que es ese sentimiento¿Porqué aún su mente no entendía y la obligaba a tener todos esos recuerdos llevándola hasta ese camino?

**¿Porqué estan cruel el amor?**

**que no me deja olvidar,**

**porque aunque tu ya no estés,**

**se mete en mi sangre,**

**se va de rincón en rincón,**

**arañándome el alma,**

**y rasgando el corazón...**

**¿porque es tan cruel el amor?**

_-Lo único que lamento es no haber estado contigo desde que existes. Pero me reconforta que estés aquí, porque si no te conociera, no conocería que es el amor.- No podía retractarse de sus pensamientos, de sus sentimientos_

_-¿Qué es el amor?- dijo como si esa palabra la hubiera borrado, mirándolo de una manera que lo hizo desconcertarse._

_-Serena¿me has escuchado?- lo dijo con voz temblorosa porque sentía que la estaba perdiendo.- Bom..bón._

_-¿Porqué me dices esas cosas?.- volvió a repetir la pregunta._

_- Ya te lo he dicho, porque te amo. –no podía soportarlo decirlo sin que ella reaccionara, sabía que algo así sucedería, pero la esperanza muere a lo último.- desde mi planeta trataba de saber si la Luna algún día podría mirarme, pero como no obtuve repuesta vine hasta aquí._

_-Seiya..- susurro mientras tomaba suavemente su rostro entre sus manos, y el le tomo sus muñecas extasiado con esa dulce caricia.- Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado ..._

¿Porqué él la amaba tanto¿Porque ella sentía que lo que alguna vez ella sintió fue solo un sueño? Pero tan lejano de pensar y tan duro de sentir, jamás se siente el alma hasta que esta se desgarra.

No pudo evitar el detenerse al ver esa silueta, parecía que ella jamás lo podría olvidar.

* * *

**No se acaba el amor**

**solo porque no estas **

**no se puede borrar**

**así como así, ****nuestra historia**

**sería matar la memoria**

**y quemar nuestras glorias...**

Se toco los labios y cerro los ojos evocando el más dulce de todos sus recuerdos, los besos de ella, se abrazo así mismo intentando recordar su calor, cuando por primea vez también cerca de un balcón la besó.

¿Porqué se alejó de ella?¿Porqué parecía que la había olvidado, cuando siempre estaba en su mente?¿ Cómo ahora que perecía verla enfrente de él?.

**¿Porqué es tan cruel el amor?**

**que no me deja olvidar,**

**que me prohíbe pensar,**

**que me ata y desata,**

**y luego de apoco me mata,**

**me bota, levanta ****y me vuelve a tirar...**

* * *

El tiempo parece que la golpeo de pronto al ver esa imagen de ese hombre, como si, los recuerdos mas viejos de todas sus vidas la bombardearan, sabiendo que por algo estaba ahí en ese momento.

Su corazón le indicaba que estaba cerca de su lugar, que había regresado a su dueño y que este estaba frente a ella, le latió a mil por hora, parecía que se iba a salir de su lugar, los sentimientos encontrados comenzaban a surgir , confundiéndola nuevamente y sin saber que hacer más que seguir ahí parada.

**¿Porqué estan cruel el amor?**

**que no me deja olvidar,**

**porque aunque tu ya no estés,**

**se mete en mi sangre,**

**se va de rincón en rincón,**

**arañándome el alma,**

**y rasgando el corazón...**

**¿porque es tan cruel el amor?**

* * *

Aun toda empapada la podía recocer, su alma le hablaba señalándola, ahí estaba ella, quién le había hecho una llamada de atención con su ausencia . ¿podría volver a ser parte de su vida?, ya no quería ese invierno dentro de él no quería seguir amando sin tenerla, la necesitaba y no podía pedir más que estrecharla y decirle que nunca más la dejará ir.

**¿Porqué es tan cruel el amor?**

**que no me deja olvidar,**

**que me prohíbe pensar,**

**que me ata y desata,**

**y luego de apoco me mata,**

**me bota, levanta ****y me vuelve a tirar...**

**¿Porqué estan cruel el amor?**

**que no me deja olvidar,**

**porque aunque tu ya no estés,**

**se mete en mi sangre,**

**se va de rincón en rincón,**

**arañándome el alma,**

**y rasgando el corazón...**

**¿porque es tan cruel el amor?**

NOTA:

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo, que siéndoles sincera no sabía que giro tomar, tenía varias opciones como una de "si tú no vuelves" de chetes y amaral, por lo cual el decidirme me fue complicado, hasta había pensado en subir todas y que ustedes juzgaran,. Espero haber tomado la mejor decisión con Arjona, sino espero sus reviews y sus ataques de bomba jeje.

También no debo de olvidarme de ustedes los que me han dejado su mensaje mil gracias a : lucre, ciakaira, marinlucero chiba gracias por tu sugerencia, Alejandra n., SENSHIVISA la canción yo la he escuchado en voz de Jessica Simpson y especialmente a lorena mi fiel lectora este capitulo te lo dedico a tí, nos vemos pronto quien quita y con el final, no se que locura se me ocurra :).

Aaahhh y ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Besos.


	5. ¿Cuál es el limite del amor?

**¿CUÁL ES EL LIMITE DEL AMOR?**

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi.

**¿CUÁL ES EL LIMITE DEL AMOR?**

No quería sufrir más con esas ilusiones que estaban acabando con su vida, llevó sus manos a su rostro tratando de atrapar todas las lágrimas, pero no era suficiente porque estaba empapado de ellas, porque la Tierra lo acompañaba con su propio llanto cubriéndolo por completo.

Entro de nuevo al departamento antes de enloquecer más, imaginándola, así que se dirigió a su cuarto para acostarse en la cama abrazando una foto de ella, suplicando al cielo nunca volver a despertar.

Estaba agotada de correr, de huir de sus sentimientos, de huir de lo que era ella; al ver que la figura masculina se desvaneció, entro al edificio sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su corazón y utilizando las que él le había inyectado con sus frases.

_-... Gracias Seiya por estar conmigo..-dijo sonrojada de lo que acababa de hacer- por amarme._

_- y lo seguiré haciendo bombón, porque dime ¿cuáles son las barreras que el amor no consigue derribar?_

_-ninguna, porque... _

La puerta estaba entre abierta, así que entró al departamento tratando de no hacer ruido, miro a su alrededor todo estaba de igual forma que cuando se fue, nada había cambiado, solo ella, rápidamente noto la ausencia de Darien en la sala, así que se dirigió a su recamara, tenía miedo, por eso sus pasos eran cortos, tanto que los dos metros de distancia que había entre ella y la habitación parecían la distancia de la Tierra a la Luna.

No pudo evitar que el corazón se le oprimiera al verlo dormido y tan aferrado a una foto de ella, así que se acerco y al pie de la cama se hincó acariciando sus cabellos, fue tanto el sentimiento que dejó que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla para confundirse con las de él.

Los sueños son el reflejo de los más grandes anhelos que guarda un corazón y los de Darien no eran la excepción, la podía ver, pero lo más doloroso es que no la podía tocar, solo admirar darle la espalda y del brazo de otro hombre no lo podía reconocer, ya que solo podía distinguir su cabello largo, negro y atado.

Una tormenta se presentaba, y una gota la sintió tan vividamente que lo hizo despertar.

-Darien.- reconocía esa voz, pero no quiso darle importancia temía una jugarreta más de su mente. – Darien- insistía la voz la cual tomo forma al hacer que la mirara a los ojos, ese mar, ese cielo ese todo para él.

-...Se..rena?-titubeo – ¿eres tú? – dijo al incorporarse y sentarse en el borde de la cama, sin dejar de mirarla con miedo a que no fuera ella, pero también de perderla de vista.

-Si, Darien.- y le quito el retrato de las manos, para poder tomárselas.

-Serena, estás aquí..-y acaricio su mejilla lentamente intentando memorizar nuevamente ese rostro que tanto le gustaba, aún con todas esas marcas de llanto.

-Estoy aquí- dejó que una lágrima rodara por la mano de él, siendo así que la sintió y no dudo más.

-Me has hecho mucha falta- no dudo en confesar el príncipe de la tierra. – y poniéndose de rodillas a la altura de ella.

-No Darien- dijo tratando de levantarlo.

-Serena, yo te amo, te necesito a mi lado, no por lo que fuimos, no por lo que nos han dicho que seremos, sino por lo que somos.

-Darien...-tomó su rostro entre sus manos, observando en la mirada de él todo el sufrimiento y la necesidad por ella, para después abrazarlo. –Yo también te amo.- dijo dándole un tierno beso que fue plenamente correspondido, cobrándose todos aquellos que no se habían dado desde hace tiempo.

Y como si fuera la primera vez, como si fuera la única, el sabor caliente y dulce de Serena en su boca era algo que Darien recordaría un segundo antes de morir e incluso en su próxima vida; sus manos pequeñas y blancas comenzaban a abrirse paso a través de la tela de su ropa, podía sentir como le quemaba la piel del pecho solo con caricias, buscando su boca húmeda y dulce una y otra vez.

Sin entender que era lo que había hecho bien, por qué Serena estaba sentada en su regazo y le dejaba besarle la piel cálida y suave de su cuello, por que de repente sus palabras llegaban húmedas hasta su oído, por que podía hundir su cabeza y aspirar el aroma de sus cabellos de oro eternamente.

Quizá la prueba de que todo eso no era un nuevo sueño dulce y venenoso, de que realmente ella estaba sentada sobre él y que realmente la estaba acariciando bajo la ropa mientras la besaba en su cama, fue cuando ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

Quizá él no viviera un segundo más, quizá toda su vida hubiera sido un destino marcado por las estrellas, pero en ese momento no deseó ser otra persona, no deseo estar en otro lugar que no fuera ese, y se maldijo mil veces las veces que le había dado la espalda, y todas las veces que lo soñó desde que ella se fue, que por las que hubiera salido corriendo y la eternidad que habría vivido sin poder volver a verla así.

Su piel caliente y húmeda bajo sus besos, demasiado suave y eléctrica para poder soportarlo.

Todo lo que él había llegado a ser, derritiéndose bajo sus manos, recorriéndole todos los rincones olvidados que él tenía, cada centímetro de piel al descubierto temblando bajo su boca.

El resto de su ropa quedo esparcida por el suelo de la habitación, siendo esta su testigo de que puede haber segundas oportunidades para ellos, porque ni siquiera la tormenta golpeando furiosa sobre la Tierra cambiaría esta nueva unión y todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de esa habitación.

El solo poder volver a sentir sus manos grandes y ásperas sobre su cuerpo, poder recorrerla con su boca por los rincones que siempre fueron un secreto solo de él, su sabor salado y húmedo, como veneno caliente y viento de otoño al apartarse.

Susurros estrellándose contra su piel, su nombre dicho entre gemidos como él nunca creyó volver a merecer escuchar, la forma en la que sus ojos se habían convertido en un mar ardiente mientras él se tumbaba despacio sobre ella, su calor húmedo sujetándolo para siempre al borde del abismo.

Nunca hubo nada mejor en su vida, que besar a su princesa mientras le hacia el amor.

Dejar que el tiempo resbalase sobre ellos sin dejarse alcanzar, recuperando el aliento con sabor a otoño después bajo la cálida manta sin ropa, solo Serena recostada sobre él, solo su piel húmeda y dulce, solo su pelo esparcido mágicamente sobre su pecho, como si ellos siempre hubieran estado así, susurros y caricias sobre la cama.

-Por favor no te vallas, quédate conmigo.- pidió suplicante.

-No me pienso marchar nunca más.- afirmó haciendo que la mirara y sellando esa promesa con un beso, que lo volvió a llenar de vida, de esperanza, de la primavera que el mismo planeta había olvidado estacionar en esos meses, haciendo que la incesante lluvia se calmara y la Luna y la Tierra se sonrieran mutuamente, como siempre lo habían hecho y siempre lo harían.

-Eres el amor de mis vida, de todas ellas.

- Y tú de las mías.

-Perdóname por todo, por dejarte, por abandonarte, por no demostrarte todo este amor que te tengo.

-Tu perdóname por haber perdido la fe en nosotros – y le dio la mano para que se levantaran y así con sus cuerpos desnudos enredados en la manta observaran por el balcón como la Tierra comenzaba a congelarse lista para ese nuevo reino que ellos gobernarán.

_Porque el amor no tiene límites..._

**FIN**

NOTA:

Aquí les hago entrega de este último capítulo, me siento feliz, porque es el primero que termino, así que espero ansiosa sus comentarios; tal vez podrían pensar que tanto tiempo que esperaron para tan poco, pero llegó ¿no? jeje.

Les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de darse un tiempo, y leerla y a todos a quienes me reglaron un poco más de él y dejaron un comentario o consejo.

A provecho para anunciarles que mi historia de **"Light and darkness" ** la quitare, para regresarla cambiándole la forma de escribirla y algunas que otras cosillas y que no se pierdan mi nuevo fiction **¿Cuál es mi destino?**

**Besos y abrazos :)**


End file.
